emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3202 (18th June 2002)
Plot As Katie proudly announces to Andy that she has morning sickness, the novelty of being a father has rapidly worn off. Andy begins to feel he is on his own, as Katie is as enthusiastic as ever. Doing things that boys do, Danny and Robert invite Andy for a game of football. Jealous of their carefree attitude Andy begrudgingly admits he has to see Katie. With Jack on his back, Andy is troubled about their discussion on abortion, wondering if he should broach the subject with Katie. He tentatively suggests they've made a mistake, to see her reaction. Katie is horrified at the suggestion they get rid of their baby! Aware that he may have just made the biggest decision of his life, Andy regrets that Katie doesn't feel the same. She's aghast and feels she's only one choice and that choice doesn't involve Andy! As Nicola's stalking of Syd becomes increasingly apparent, his desire to move away from Emmerdale grows stronger. On the other hand, Mack appears to have settled into village life and is enjoying the perks. Is Mack's growing relationship with Diane getting in the way of his "business" partnership with Syd? Deciding to tease Mack, Syd hopes to restore their working relationship to its former glory! Paddy is relieved that Zoe appears to be regaining her sense of humour, when he learns she's arranged an aromatherapy massage for Ashley! When the conversation strays to work, Zoe comes back down to earth with a bump. Paddy has brought in Rhona to cover her work. Edna is alarmed, as Betty appears to be taking to the limelight like a duck to water. They bicker as Betty invites journalists to interview her about the website. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Geoff Graham - Jack Lord (credited as 'Jeff Lord') Locations *Tenant House - ''Exterior *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Exterior *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Car park, backroom and public bar *Café Hope - Café *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Playground *Church Lane car park *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen Notes *A young boy asking Betty for an autograph is uncredited despite a couple of lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,700,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes